


Na'u 'oe (Eres mía)

by Alphecca



Series: Somebody's watching me (Alguien me está mirando) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusing, Downward Spiral, Early in Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Ko'olauloa (North Shore of O'ahu), F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I blame Criminal Minds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Happy, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Open to Interpretation, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Stalking, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita Halamano.Las palabras se habían repetido tanto durante todo el día que ella ya no sentía su peso ni su significado. Eran fonemas que se tornaban confusos entre sí. Sin importar el orden, el mensaje era siempre el mismo. Carecían del valor que le querían dar.





	1. ʻOlohaka (Vacío)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se suponía que sería acompañante de [Pulakaumaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051715/chapters/37475219). Inicialmente iba a ser una precuela, pero no lo es. Tampoco es una secuela, estrictamente hablando. Es, más que nada, un intento de entrar en la mente de Keala Halamano y probablemente no tenga mucho sentido o coherencia.
> 
> ####  ****

####  **Septiembre 29, 2010.  
**

#####  _Hogar Halamano- Kaua’i County._

—Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita Halamano.

Las palabras se habían repetido tanto durante todo el día que ella ya no sentía su peso ni su significado. Eran fonemas que se tornaban confusos entre sí. Sin importar el orden, el mensaje era siempre el mismo. Carecían del valor que le querían dar.

_(Halamano. Lamento. Pérdida. Señorita.)_

Las había escuchado antes, también. Antes de la muerte de su madre. En el otro funeral. El primero. El de su padre… ( _Había sido el funeral de su familia como la conocía_ ).

Mirando las imágenes en la pared, ella no podía decir que sentía dolor. Estaba... vacía. _(¿Podía alguien sentirse vacío?)_ Porque ella estaba segura que no sentía, así como podría jurar que su madre no había sentido. No había derramado una lágrima. Porque nunca lloraba. No había llorado después de su su padre murió. No había llorado ni cuando Keala le dijo que no estaba bien, cuando el dolor la dejaba sin aire. ( _Y ahora ella, la mujer que la había arrastrado a esa isla cuando dejaba la adolescencia, se había ido...)_. La había dejado, a pesar que solo habían estado ellas dos.

_(Pérdida. Halamano. Lamento. Señorita.)_

No sabía si vacío era lo que sentía. Tal vez, en cambio, era libertad. Pero era a la vez, angustiante y desesperante. Se suponía que la libertad no era así, ¿no?

_(No había nadie más para ella en el mundo)._

No había nadie más.

Negar dos veces es afirmar.

Alguien tenía que existir. Para ella.

Kaua'i nunca se había sentido como su hogar, como el lugar al que pertenecía, en el que estaban sus raíces. Su madre había hecho el esfuerzo para que ella se sintiera a gusto en esa isla ( _estaban en una isla, siempre habían vivido en islas_ ) pero la casa jamás había dejado de sentirse vacía, fría y opaca. La luz no alcanzaba los ángulos perfectos y hasta sus fotografías se sentían desteñidas en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Keala había aprendido, desde muy temprano, que las fotografias son juegos de luz y de sombra. Sin importar qué quisieras que apareciera en la imagen, ambos elementos eran necesarios para su conjugación. A su padre, que se había quedado en algún punto, Keala siempre le había dicho lo mucho que quería guardar el mundo en pequeñas imágenes para que no fuera a desaparecer. Una vez que él se fue, el sentimiento creció.

_(Señorita. Lamento. Pérdida. Halamano.)_

Su madre le había dicho que su padre nunca la dejaría del todo. Había llenado los muros con su imagen y le había hablado de sus historias, emblemas y conquistas. Pero ahora su mamá se había ido y su padre ya no parecía estar allí. (A Keala le parecía que su padre nunca había estado con ellas en Kaua’i). Su madre había tomado su recuerdo y se lo había llevado con ella, egoísta como era.

La libertad era vacía.

_(El vacío era libertad)._

Encendió la televisión. El silencio de la casa era opresivo y pesado, como una manta que no la dejaba respirar, que le apretaba los pulmones. El sonido de la pantalla al encenderse retumbó en la sala, en sus oídos, y le dio luz a la oscuridad que estaba filtrándose por las ventanas de la noche naciente.

Miró la fotografía de su madre que estaba en una de las tantas estanterías en su casa. La puso boca abajo para alejarse de esos ojos que ya no estaban y, aún así, la perseguían.

_(Pérdida. Halamano. Lamento. Señorita.)_

—... y Kono Kalakaua. El nuevo equipo de fuerzas especiales, Five-0, parece que...

Keala no había escuchado la primera parte, ni siquiera había seguido la noticia hasta el final pero el nombre de Kono hizo que algo dentro de ella saltara en reconocimiento en medio del diálogo discontinuado. Keala, a pesar de que había ido al Príncipe de Coral, nunca había tenido el futuro que a Kono le habían augurado. Keala había sido siempre pequeña, siempre demasiado frágil. Demasiado... opaca. Débil. Necesitaba a alguien brillante en su vida. Brillante como el sol, radiante. Como su padre había sido con su madre.

_(Kono._

_Alguien. Para ella._

_Kono._

_Para ella. Alguien._

_Kono.)_

Lo último que había sabido de Kono, un puñado de años atrás era que había dejado el surf a causa de una herida. Había sentido pena, de aquel entonces. Kono realmente había salido majestuosa en las fotografías que la captaban en el agua. Había algo en ella, en la manera que abarcaba todo el foco de la foto que nunca había dejado de fascinarle.

Había personas que siempre salían bien en las fotografías, como si hubiesen sido hechas para quedar grabadas en la memoria. Kono podía ser la de Keala.

No se sentía, con ese pensamiento, tan vacía.


	2. Hoʻolewa (Funeral)

####  **Octubre 22, 2010.  
**

#####  _Costa Norte de O’ahu._

Los espejos eran buenas fuentes de luz, en los lugares adecuados. En posiciones correctas. También servían a un propósito infantil, como recordatorios. Sabía que su Kono también lo había hecho durante los entretiempos de las competencias, el grabar las fechas con pintalabios. Las cuentas regresivas con bálsamo labial se habían popularizado por una película, o tal vez la película era lo que había asentado la curiosidad en su mente.

Era una costumbre que ambas habían adoptado en la adolescencia _(cuando estaban juntas y felices),_ una que había revivido ahora que su madre no la obligaba a mantener la casa impecable. Ahora que ya no estaba en esa casa sofocante, un santuario para su padre muerto construido por una madre desesperada. Keala no era ciega a los hechos, ella sabía que el amor de su madre era oscuro y opaco. ( _Tenía sentido, además, que Keala también fuera oscura y opaca_ ).

Keala no escribía cuentas regresivas en los espejos. Le gustaba más fijar las horas, el contraste de las letras en labial rojo con un beso frío que nada significaba. _(Era estética, supuso. Todo era estética)._ A Keala siempre la habían asociado con colores rosas —su madre, su padre— pero ella se inclinaba a otros colores más fríos. Azul. Verde. Colores del océano.

_(El rosa era enfermizo. Era el color de sus muertos)._

El rojo, sin embargo, el rojo era diferente. Era el color de la sangre y el amor y la pasión.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el espejo. La fecha ( _18 de octubre_ ) se correspondía con la muerte de Ian Adams. Pero no era la razón por la que Keala la había escrito, en primer lugar.

—¿Vas a bajar, Keala?

Miró el espejo de nuevo, más allá de las letras, y se encontró con su mirada. Su reflejo movió los labios al mismo tiempo, una mímica muda.

—Ya voy.

—Siempre estás en las nubes —dijo Noah—. ¿O tal vez hay alguien especial en quién piensas?

_(Ella era libre y la libertad era vacía)_

A Kono le gustaba el rojo, también. Era cálido y fuerte como ella. Ellas se complementaban. Keala no había pensado en ello con seriedad, no en un largo tiempo, pero el pensamiento había estado en el borde de su mente. Allí, constante susurro.

—¿En serio crees que es un buen momento para jugar? —preguntó, porque se suponía que lo importante era que se mostrase preocupada y triste. Por la muerte. Otra muerte.

_(Tal vez la muerte la seguía a ella. Era rojo, el color de la sangre y el amor...)_

La cara de Noah siempre le recordó exactamente lo fácil que era manejarlo. Todo estaba en usar las expresiones correctas en los momentos correctos. Por eso siempre le creyeron a su madre cuando ella decía que sí, que todo estaba bien puerta adentro. Que sí, que Keala estaba llevando bien la muerte de su padre.

Que sí, que las dos estaban perfectamente.

_(No lo estaban)._

—Oye, solo quería distraerte un poco.

Sonreír siempre era fácil. Noah, especialmente, lo hacía más sencillo.

—Está bien. Y lo aprecio, de verdad. Es sólo...

—Sí, lo entiendo. Primero lo de tu madre y ahora que vuelves aquí, lo de tu antiguo maestro. ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso? Porque podemos hablar totalmente de un descanso.

—Estoy bien.

Kono iba a estar en el funeral.  Keala había tratado de acercarse a ella en el Pipeline _(el 18 de octubre, el día que Ian murió)_ pero su Kono había pasado la mayor parte del día absorbida por el océano y por Ian, luego se había dedicado a investigarlo con su equipo.

Nunca hubiera pensado que su Kono terminaría como policía, aunque sí, le pegaba.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Noah, una vez que cruzaron la calle y vieron la reunión.

—No.

—No tienes que ir sola, Keala. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Sé que estás acostumbrada pero- no tienes que hacerlo.

Noah tenía los ojos amables también pero no estaba ni cerca de ser tan brillante como su Kono.

_(Nadie podía comparársele a su Kono)._

—Lo sé —respondía, como si supiera. Sonreía—. Pero creo que tengo qué. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

Noah y ella no tenían lazos de sangre en común, pero sus familias tenían una larga relación en historia. La habían recibido en la casa como si nunca se hubiese marchado... _(No había querido marcharse. La habían obligado)._

—Está bien. ¿Crees que deberías llevar la cámara?

—Oh, nunca la dejo —respondió, y era cierto—. Es parte de mí.

Keala no se sumó al círculo en el agua mientras le dejaban las cenizas de Ian al océano. Pero se acercó cuando vio a Kono tocar la tierra. Fue majestuosa. Tan brillante como la recordaba de la niñez, una captura del sol y el rojo y el calor. Y estaba tan maravillosamente triste.

_(Keala necesitaba empezar con más fotografías de su Kono.  Su majestuosa y brillante, hermosa Kono)._

Su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente mientras se acercaba.

—Kono Kalakaua.

Los ojos oscuros de su Kono se quedaron en ella y Keala leyó todos los secretos guardados, las conversaciones del pasado. Todo estaba escrito en los ojos de su Kono.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿No me reconoces? —le preguntó, la diversión arañándole las palabras. Por supuesto que Kono la recordaba. _Por supuesto que lo hacía._ Ella simplemente estaba jugando.

Ben Bass, que se había acercado de repente, se detuvo frente a ella. Su sonrisa creció. —¿Keala Halamano? ¿Mis ojos me engañan? Es increíble. No has cambiado en nada.

El espejo le decía lo mismo, cada vez que se veía.

Kono hizo ese gesto gracioso, parpadeando. La sonrisa que rompió en su rostro como la ola que rompe contra la costa le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. —¿Kea?

_(Hacía tanto que no la llamaban Kea. Por supuesto que su Kono se acordaría del apodo que había elegido para ella cuando eran niñas. No había forma posible de que la hubiese olvidado)._

—Sí, yo-

Ben sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera recordado algo. Detuvo a Kono con un toque en su hombro. Keala recorrió el largo brazo de Ben con la mirada, el punto en el que los dedos de él rozaron la piel de Kono... _(¿Y qué derecho tenía él de tocar lo que era suyo?)._

—Me pareció ver a uno de tus compañeros en la orilla, arriba en la calle.

Las cejas de Kono se arrugaron.

—¿Uno de mis compañeros?

—Sí, el rubio que-

—¿ _Danny_?

Kono miró en la dirección que le señalaba Ben, sus ojos abiertos como si pudiera ver a largas distancias. Avanzó a paso decidido, sus pasos gráciles como toda ella. Keala no la había recordado tan perfecta.

—Kono...

Se detuvo, su Kono.

—Voy a saludar a un amigo, Kea. No te vayas lejos —Tras un momento, le guiñó un ojo. Keala había perdido el rastro de tristeza que había visto antes. Kono solamente tenía sonrisas brillantes, _brillantes_ —. Tenemos que volver a juntarnos de nuevo, ¿no crees?

Keala sonrió.

—Sí.

Sí.

_(Siempre, sí)._

Keala miró el océano. Su casa, la casa en la que había vivido cuando niña, se sentía más cerca en esa visión. Se preguntó si todavía estaba a la venta, si podría recuperarla…

—No sabía que estabas de nuevo en O'ahu —dijo Ben, que había dejado a Kono que se alejase sola. Keala no podía encontrarla a la distancia.

Sonrió de nuevo. Siempre era más fácil sonreír que gritar.

—Llegué hace poco, pero me enteré de lo… —Hizo una señal hacia el océano—. Tenía que venir, aunque sea hoy. Es una pena.

_(Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita Halamano)._

Ben pareció luchar consigo mismo. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en ella y forzó una sonrisa. Keala estaba segura que a ella las sonrisas le quedaban más honestas. —A él le hubiera gustado- _Gracias_ por venir.


	3. ʻAnoʻi (Anhelo)

**Noviembre 5, 2010.  
**

#####  _Complejo de departamentos- Makapu'u Beach._

—¿Puedo dejar la caja aquí? —preguntó Noah.

Keala apoyó las llaves sobre una mesita que descansaba junto a la puerta de entrada y asintió, esperando que su silencio fuese una buena despedida para él una vez que dejase lo que ocupaba sus manos.

No se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia de otros en su espacio, honestamente, después de toda una vida en la que su única compañía constante había sido su madre. En realidad prefería la soledad a cualquier otra cosa, excepto por esos raros y preciosos momentos que compartía con Kono. _(Esos raros, preciosos y cortos momentos en los que ella no se sentía vacía)._

Quizá la caseta en la que se hospedaba pertenecía a la familia de Noah pero ella pagaba la renta y se mudaría en cuanto pudiera. Afortunadamente era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que ella pudiera tener su estudio allí y la madre de Noah había sido lo suficientemente generosa para dejar que Keala hiciera cambios. Ayudaba que estuviese viviendo sola en la casa principal, alquilando el resto del sitio, y que fuese permisiva gracias a la historia compartida por sus padres. Noah, según tenía entendido, estaba viviendo en un departamento céntrico con un amigo gracias al dinero que tenía su madre con los hoteles.

—Mamá quería dártela en persona pero tuvo que salir. —Los labios de Noah se curvaron mientras se movía por el pequeño pasillo. Ella no veía las intenciones de marcharse y la idea hizo que algo hormigueara bajo su piel—. Me usa para hacerle favores cuando vengo de visita para este lado... ¿Te lo crees? Oye, quería preguntarte... Estas son cosas de tu vieja casa, ¿cierto? Son, uh- ¿Son de tu mamá?

Keala miró por un largo momento la caja, las palabras durmiéndose rápidamente en su lengua. No se atrevía a revisar el contenido delante de Noah. Posiblemente solo eran fotos pero no descartaba que los medicamentos de su madre, los que ella solía usar para dormir, todavía estuvieran allí. La curiosidad de él era evidente, y ella no quería alimentarla.

La discreción fue siempre una buena compañía para los fotógrafos. Ella sabía cómo pasar a formar parte de un espacio, alejarse del foco principal.

—Sí.

Noah le echó un vistazo a su alrededor, quizá para distraerse del tono que se filtraba en su voz. Keala buscó el espejo que estaba al final del pasillo, encontrándose con el mismo rostro que siempre había tenido. Era un consuelo, lo poco que había cambiado. Podía ver a la niña que nunca se fue en ese rostro, a la joven que soñaba y…

—No creí que diría esto, pero has hecho que este cuartucho se vea mejor que cuando vivía aquí.

—Solamente pinté las paredes —respondió, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada. Tomó la caja de la mesa y la cambió de sitio, llevándola lejos de su invitado.

Tenía que convencerlo de que se marchase.

 _Pronto_.

Pronto.

—Nah, las fotos lo cambian todo. Son geniales —replicó él. Hizo el mismo recorrido varias veces, sus ojos posándose en los cuadros como una mariposa en una flor—. Eres muy buena.

Keala vio que Noah no avanzaba más allá de la sala y una ola de alivio la recorrió. No le gustaba que las personas entrasen a su estudio _(el estudio era suyo, suyo. Nadie más debía entrar)_. Eso no evitó que él le diera una mirada apreciativa a todos los cuadros que adornaban las paredes rojas.

—Gracias.

Tenía que hacer que se marchase. Las fotografías que estaban en su casa solo eran para sus ojos. _Le pertenecían a ella._ Apretó las uñas contra la palma de su mano.

Noah señaló uno de los cuadros más pequeños, sus ojos interesados. —¿Quién es la chica que está contigo en esta foto?

Keala miró la fotografía, aunque ya sabía exactamente a cuál se refería. Era una de las pocas fotos en las que Kono y ella estaban juntas.

—Es Kono Kalakaua... Salió en televisión hace poco, aunque tal vez te suene porque fue parte del circuito profesional de surf —respondió, orgullosa. Su Kono siempre se veía increíble, pero la vida en ella parecía emerger cuando estaba en el agua.

Noah asintió, sus ojos paseándose por las caras sonrientes en la imagen como si no importase quien era Kono. —¿Y los demás? Se ven como un grupo unido.

—Éramos —aseguró, dando un paso hasta quedarse frente a la imagen. _(Ella quería esos años de vuelta, ¿por qué el mundo parecía empecinado en negárselo?)_ —. Este de aquí, de pelo largo, es Ben Bass; que es hijo de uno de sus antiguos dueños. El otro es Ty Samson.

Noah, que no se había movido, miró hacia abajo. Era un poco más alto que ella. —¿Te mantienes en contacto con ellos?

—¿Estás interrogándome por alguna razón en especial? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Noah pestañeó. Alzó los hombros por un momento, no tan cómodo como antes. Keala se recordó que no debía ser brusca. Es importante saber qué hacer, qué decir. —Tengo curiosidad. Hace años que no te veo... Ahora estás aquí de vuelta, como si no te hubieses ido. Ni siquiera recordaba que te gustara tanto _surfear_ y tienes este lugar lleno de fotografías de surfistas. Es- vaya.  

—Eras un niño cuando nos mudamos con mi madre a Kaua’i. ¿Cuánto tenías?

—Diez —Noah la miró—. Mamá me lo comentó pero… ¿De verdad quieres mudarte a la casa junto al océano?

Su vieja casa junto al océano. La idea era tan pura, tan clara en su mente.

—A veces sentía que estaba embrujada, ¿sabes? —continuó él—. Tu madre insistía en que la mantuviéramos cuidada... Me parecía extraño, ya que nunca quiso volver.

Ella nunca querría pisar esa casa sin su padre a su lado. _“El amor es ciego”,_ se suele decir. —A mamá le gustaba Kaua'i. Pero… tenía que volver. Nunca me sentí en casa allí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una de las imágenes de Kono y sonrió. No había necesitado volver tanto como saber que tenía que hacerlo. Keala había escuchado la señal, la ineludible señal que su futuro estaba allí. Su Kono la necesitaba y ahora estaba para ella.

_(No volvería a dejarla nunca, no, ahora que sabía que era su destino)._

—¿Me la presentarías? —preguntó Noah, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó cuando vio la expresión de Keala—. No es porque sea famosa. Es… Siempre te ves diferente cuando miras estas fotos. Imagino que las personas que están en ellas son especiales.

Noah se estaba acercando demasiado. 

—Tal vez —Keala le dio una sonrisa a Noah. Su madre le había enseñado bien—. Por cierto, voy de salida, ¿necesitas algo más?

—No —Él miró alrededor otra vez, casi como si estuviese numerando los defectos del lugar para señalarlos más tarde—. ¿Se puede saber a dónde sales tanto?

_—No._

La sonrisa de él era digna de una fotografía. Había una diversión suave en sus ojos gentiles, inocencia quizá. —Me gustan las chicas con misterio.

—A mí también.

Ahora que sabía dónde encontrar a Kono, Keala solía ir a verla. Ocasionalmente podía pretender que era casualidad, que sus caminos se cruzaban en la suavidad de la arena, pero más que nada era un pequeño juego. Estaba segura que su Kono ya sabría todo sobre ella. No era imposible que ella supiera exactamente lo que Keala hacía, las razones por las que sus caminos se cruzaban. Era _policía_. Su trabajo era saber.

Y Keala sabía que Kono apreciaba que ella estuviera de regreso en la isla, en su vida. 

Keala sintió que su teléfono empezaba a vibrar. Sonrió al ver el número.

06:38 p.m **[** **Mensaje recibido]** _ **:**  La última vez quedamos en juntarnos para ponernos al día. Ben y yo vamos a salir a tomar algo a un bar nuevo que abrieron, cerca de la playa. ¿Quieres unirte?_

Había cambio de planes.

_(Kono la necesitaba. Siempre la necesitaría)._

 

 


	4. Palena (Límite)

**Diciembre 18, 2010.  
**

#####  _Complejo de departamentos- Makapu'u Beach._

Las fotografías, una vez que las ordenó una detrás de la otra, hicieron que su sangre hirviera. No pertenecían al mismo día, al mismo momento, y sin embargo repetían tema. Las sonrisas de Kono eran preciosas ante la cámara pero simplemente no veía el sentido en el gesto porque no estaba dirigido a ella. Keala, en esas fotos, no era.

La atención de Kono, por supuesto, era toda para Ben en las imágenes. _(Él siempre había querido robarsela, alejarla de su mundo y arrastrarla al suyo)_. Tomó una hoja blanca _(otra hoja blanca)_ y escribió _(volvió a escribir)_ un mensaje _(una advertencia)_ con su labial rosado _(el color enfermizo)_ para él. No era la primera vez que mandaría el mensaje y esperaba que esta vez quedase claro para Ben.

Bennett Bass no tenía derecho a volver a la vida de Kono, después de años ausentes, para alejarla de ella. _Kono era su alma gemela._ Keala no podría vivir sin ella. No podía perderla con Ben... No podía perderla con nadie.

No sobreviviría si perdía a Kono.

—¿Keala? ¿Estás ahí?

Escondió las fotos debajo de la almohadón que estaba más cerca y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando cuando sus manos tocaron el picaporte.

—¿Sucede algo, Noah?

La mirada de él estaba teñida de algo familiar, dolorido. —Te vi entrar como alma que lleva el diablo..., me preocupe. ¿Todo está bien?

Se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero ella no recordaba haber llorado realmente. Las lágrimas habían perdido significado hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño? —preguntó cuidadosamente Noah, sus ojos buscando alguna respuesta en su cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

Keala leyó la honesta inquietud, la preocupación y pensó en las fotos escondidas. Pensó en lo rápido que había sido volver a ser parte de la vida de Kono, a pesar de las discrepancias entre sus tiempos. En los ojos de Kono, que estaban siempre atentos y que no la dejaban perderse en la oscuridad. En su sonrisa, esa que siempre le daba a Keala, ese pequeño gesto que le pertenecía ( _le pertenecía_ ). Pensó en Ben Bass, que quería quitarle a la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida. 

No dejaría que lo hiciera.

—Hay un... No, no es nada.

Las cejas de Noah se arrugaron.

—¿Hay un qué? —Keala se quedó callada por un momento—. Oye, dime. Si algo o alguien te está molestando, me gustaría ayudar.

—Es una tontería, en realidad. Un viejo amigo mío, Ben, creo que lo mencioné se ha puesto muy pesado conmigo y- olvídalo.

—Keala... Ya somos como familia, ¿no? Casi podríamos decir que eres como mi hermana menor.

Ella era mayor que él por unos siete años, lo cuál hacía que la declaración fuese ridícula. Pero eso no era lo importante. Claro que él podría pasar por un hermano mayor. A sus dieciocho años Noah ya no era el pequeño niño que había conocido érase una vez. Era más alto que ella, más robusto.

No por primera vez, Keala había sentido que se quedaba congelada en el tiempo.

—No es nada que no pueda resolver sola.

Noah la detuvo, apoyando una mano gentilmente sobre su brazo. La calma que irradiaba no alcanzaba para alcanzarla. —¿Qué te dije? Oye, mira, sé que no nos conocemos tanto pero... Si necesitas algo, vienes y me dices. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. No tienes que lidiar con todo sola. 

Keala pensó de nuevo en las fotografías que yacían escondidas, tan solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Pensó en cómo Ben siempre estaba allí, aferrándose a Kono. En cómo ellas dos apenas podían encontrar un momento para estar juntas. Kono no debería tener que pasar por ello _(su Kono no necesitaba a Ben para ser feliz, la necesitaba a ella)_ y Ben realmente necesitaba comprender el mensaje. Tenía que dejarla a Kono en paz. Tenía que dejarla vivir su vida. 

Sacudió el brazo con suavidad para borrar el toque de su piel pero, curioso hecho, seguía sintiendo el roce fantasma de sus dedos donde él la había tocado. _(No le gustaba que la tocasen)._

—¿Recuerdas a Ben? —preguntó. Señaló la fotografía grupal que Noah había notado la primera vez que visitó su estudio. Esperó a que él diera una confirmación—... bueno, hace algún tiempo que volvimos a reunirnos. No todos- sólo él, mi amiga Kono y yo. Creí que los tres estábamos bien- que podíamos ser igual de amigos que antes. Pero...

La expresión de Noah, que se había ido oscureciendo lentamente, se congeló en una máscara de irritación.

—Déjame adivinar... —Volvió los ojos hacia la imagen—. Él tenía otras ideas.

Keala miró la imagen de Ben. La inocencia de aquel rostro se había borrado en el presente. Sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas.

—No sabe captar el mensaje —admitió. No había hecho caso a sus notas, a sus advertencias—. Mi amiga Kono le ha dicho que me deje en paz y él le dijo que no me molestaría más. Cuando ella está con nosotros, él es diferente... el problema es cuando estamos solos.

Noah frunció el ceño, la confusión tan clara como el agua.

—Me gusta salir a caminar y tomar fotografías. Me inspira para los álbumes y las portadas. A veces él se aparece- no sé qué hacer para decirle que no.

—Tal vez podríamos darle un susto. 

La mirada en los ojos de Noah le aseguró que sonaba tan agitada e insegura como se suponía.—¿Un susto?

—Sí —Noah la miró fijamente—. Lo que está haciendo es acoso, Keala. Creo que tenemos que evitar que siga- La policía no hará caso con algo así, no todavía... Pero podemos darle un susto. Si sigue molestándote-

—¿Me… ayudarías?

Se encogió de hombros. —Puedo ayudarte a darle una lección a un idiota. Somos familia casi, ¿recuerdas?

( _Si Noah supiera que para ella familia significaba una casa llena de pasado, un mundo vacío y distancia permanente tal vez no estaría tan ansioso por mostrarle que la piensa como familia. Si Noah supiera que su madre lloraba a un hombre muerto y se preguntaba por qué Keala estaba allí cuando quería terminarlo todo y, a la vez no podía dejarla porque Keala era la única persona que le recordaba a su amor perdido, quizá cambiaría la definición. Pero Noah no sabía lo que ella veía como familia. Así que estaba bien. Ellos podían ser familia._

_Keala no necesitaba familia.)_

—Sí, lo somos.


	5. Pulakaumaka (Obsesión)

**Enero 23, 2011.  
**

#####  _Complejo de departamentos- Makapu'u Beach._

_Danny Williams._

Tomó las últimas imágenes que había tomado con su cámara y se quedó estudiando su rostro con atención renovada. Recordaba muy bien la sonrisa que había aparecido cuando se despidió de Kono en el bar, la otra noche... recordaba claramente tono de su voz mientras le decía adiós.

_Odiaba la memoria._

_(Keala había creído que una vez que Bennet estuviera lejos, Kono por fin entendería. Por fin lo vería. Entendería que ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Creyó que alcanzaría su final feliz._

_Su madre siempre le había hablado de ese amor peligroso, ese amor que consume y que todo lo quema, pero... con Kono era diferente. Ella no la quemaría. La estaba salvando. Se estaban salvando la una a la otra. Quizá todavía no lo entendía, su Kono._

_Tenían que estar juntas._

_Estarían juntas para siempre._

_No tendría que estar sola en una casa vacía, en un mundo vacío._

_Ya no podía negarlo.)_

Aunque Keala ya había visto todas sus señales, todos los detalles, tal vez Kono todavía estaba confundida por lo repentino que era todo. Tendría que asegurarse que entendiese.

Quizá necesitaba un último empujón. Una última señal.

Lo que la llevaba de nuevo a Danny Williams.

No lo conocía bien. A diferencia de Ben, no formaba parte de su historia compartida. No había forma que pudiese competir con ella. No era peligroso. Y era un buen hombre. Un policía, como había sido su padre. Su madre había odiado que él muriera siendo policía pero ella lo había admirado.

Pero él estaba demasiado cerca de su Kono. Y por lo que le había dicho Kono, lo apreciaba mucho.

—No puedo dejar que ella se vaya. No puedo terminar como ella- no me la van a quitar. Ninguno de ustedes lo hará.

No su madre. No Ben Bass. No Danny Williams.

 _Nadie_.

Era obvio que ellos estaban perturbando la visión de su Kono, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Tenía que cambiar eso de una vez. Y para siempre.

Tenía que empezar a ir más profundo para que Kono entendiera.

4:05 p.m **[Mensaje enviado]**   _Noah, ¿puedes decirle a tu mamá que me deje la llave de la casa de playa? Me gustaría ir a limpiar este fin de semana._

Su vieja casa en la playa. ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar de nuevo?

4:31 p.m **[Mensaje recibido]** _Sin problema, sis :)_

4:31 p.m **[Mensaje recibido]**  ¿ _Necesitas una mano?_

4:59 p.m **[Mensaje enviado]** _No. Tengo que hacer esto sola_.


End file.
